


A Promise to Keep

by devblaire



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Violence, laura vigilante au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devblaire/pseuds/devblaire
Summary: After the brutal murder of her roommate Betty, Laura decides that the police can only do so much. It is up to her to watch the streets at night and stop the people who murdered her friend. She needs to do this.





	1. Chapter 1

_Self-defense_

_Afraid to walk home alone?_

_Want to be able to take back the night?_

_Classes every Tuesday and Thursday, 5:30_

The poster on the wall of the ladies locker room caught Laura’s eye. _Self-defense, seems like a good idea_ , Laura thought. It was perfect! She had been looking for something to help in her training. She’ll make Betty proud now. No one will ever have to be let down by her again.

 

After being thrown on her back for the fifth time that night, Laura was starting to regret her crush on her instructor. It was becoming hard for her to concentrate on the class when there was a tall, gorgeous woman in front of her. Laura hadn’t planned on getting a crush on Danny; she was just really smart and fun and beautiful.

“Hollis! On your feet and up front!”

Laura groaned and peeled herself off the sweat-covered mat and made her way to the front of the class where Danny was.

“What’s going on Laura?” Danny was using a towel to wipe the sweat from her face, her headset around her neck. Even sweating and her red hair stuck to her face, Laura thought Danny looked amazing.

“Sorry Danny, just a little distracted tonight,” Laura murmured, hoping the red in her face would be mistaken for perspiration.

Danny’s brows furrowed. “Everything okay?”

“Yes!” Laura shouted, “I mean, yes, everything’s good.” Her voice lowered so she wasn’t screaming in Danny’s face. “Just work is busy but its fine,” Laura lied. She had quit her job at the news station almost a month ago, just after a week of this class. Laura had become a freelance writer for the city’s newspaper instead.

“Good, lets work out those frustrations, you’re sparing with me for the rest of the class.” Danny put her headset back in place and had everyone switch partners.

Laura didn’t know whether to be excited or nervous to be working this close to Danny. She decided to be excited; maybe she could work up the courage to ask her out on a date.

 

“I still don’t think this is a good idea. You’ve only been training for a month!” Perry’s shrill voice bombarded Laura as soon as she walked through the door.

“Its totally fine Per, Danny says I’ve really improved since we started. Plus, I’ve been taking Krav Maga since I was 8!” Laura threw her gym bag near the door and stepped into the kitchen where she found Perry baking brownies, her curly hair pulled into a bun. She always baked when she was nervous.

“Sweetie, you know you don’t have to do this. No one blames you for what happened with Betty.” Laura froze on her way to her bedroom; her heart seemed to stop in her chest. “Wait. Laura. You know what I mean.”

Laura shook her head to clear her thoughts. “I’m doing this, Perry. You can’t stop me with this.” Laura walked into her room and shut the door.

Perry raised her voice so Laura could hear her through the door. “I’m just saying that, maybe, you should wait a little longer before you just throw yourself into danger.” Laura stamped out of her room, zipping the back of her outfit.

“Perry.” Laura took a deep breath before facing her friend. “I know you care about me, but you just don’t understand. I have to do this. Please stop trying to stop me,” Laura begged Perry. The two girls stared at each other for a few minutes. Perry had fear in her eyes, while Laura’s just held determination. Perry sighed and dropped her head.

“Fine, I won’t try to stop you anymore. Just please be careful,” Perry pleaded. Laura smiled and walked over to her friend, placing her hands on her shoulders to really look at her face before pulling her into a hug.

“I promise I’ll be fine,” Laura said softly. “And besides, you’ll be in my head all night anyway.”

 

Laura stayed perfectly silent, perched from her vantage point. She could make out the shadow of what appeared to be a man, lurking at the edge of the alley. She could hear someone walking down the street towards them, unaware of the two people hidden in shadow. Laura turned her head to see the second man walking alone, his hands in his pockets, and blissfully at ease. In the corner of her eye, she saw the shadow of the first man start to move.

 _“Laura, please, don’t get yourself hurt.”_ Perry whispered through the radio earpiece. Laura didn’t answer as she positioned her camera into place.

The shadowed jumped from the alley, grabbing the walking man, and pulling him into the alley. The man was thrown against the wall and a knife aimed at his throat.

“Give me your wallet. Now.” The voice of the shadow commanded.

“Please,” the man whimpered. “I’ll give you anything, just don’t hurt me.” Laura jumped down from the fire escape she was hiding on.

“Hey!” the shadow turned to face the newcomer. “Let him go.” Laura’s voice shook slightly as she took in the sight of the large man in front of her.

The man laughed at the sight of the small girl, turning, and ignoring the man her had just thrown against the wall. To him, Laura looked like a twelve-year-old playing superhero. “Why don’t you get outta here, little girl. Wouldn’t wantcha to get hurt.” He smiled and turned his attention back to his victim.

Laura sprung into action. She leapt on his back and pulled his arm holding the knife back until she could feel his grip lessen. She drove the elbow of her free arm into the top of the man’s skull. Hearing a satisfying grunt of pain, she jumped down and used her foot to drive his knee forward until he was half-kneeling on the ground. With his arm still pulled behind him, and the knife laying forgotten, the man threw a wild punch at Laura with his free arm. Laura felt the air leave her as his fist connected with her stomach. She dropped back and tried to regain her breath as the man staggered to his feet.

Laura saw the forgotten mugging victim turn and run from the alley. The mugger turned to her and sent another blow aimed at her face. She ducked under his arm and threw a blow to his diaphragm. He struggled to stay standing and tried to hit her again. He managed to connect with her cheek, as she swept his feet out from under him. The man hit the ground hard, his head bouncing on the concrete. Laura staggered a moment before standing up and facing the man again. He groaned, but didn’t seem able to get up.

Laura turned him on his stomach before clipping his wrist together and putting handcuffs on him. After she was sure he was secure, she moved back to the fire escape the grab the video camera she had set up. Through the night vision setting, Laura had recorded the entire attack, including the potential mugging. She took the memory card out and placed it in a small envelope, addressed to the police.

“Laura!” Perry’s voice rang through her head. “Are you alright? What’s happening?” Laura took the mask away from her eye and felt the tender skin already starting to swell.

“Oh crap.” She mumbled. “Yeah Per, I’m fine. I got his down and cuffed. Taking him to the police station now.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Holl-what the hell happened to your face?” Danny exclaimed as you walked into the classroom.

“You should see the other guy,” Laura laughed nervously. When Danny didn’t react, Laura’s small smile left her face. “Its nothing, I just slipped in my bathroom.”

Danny furrowed her brows at Laura. “If you slipped, how did you bruise your cheek?”

“I caught my cheek on the edge of my counter, just me being clumsy.” Laura tried to laugh again but it came out as a choke.

“If you say so,” Danny raised her eyebrows, but turned away to start the class. Laura breathed a sigh of relief that Danny hadn’t pressed the matter.

 

“If we blow this deal, the Dean will have our heads.” Laura listened carefully to the conversation going on below her.

“Calm down, I know what I’m doing,” a second, deeper voice replied. Laura heard the first man scoff. “Kid, I’ve been doing this longer than you. Don’t worry about it.”

“If anything goes wrong, we’re dead. Of course I’m worrying about it!” the first man nearly shouted.

“Keep your voice down,” the second man hissed. “Worry if you want, but don’t fuck this up.” Laura could hear another set of footsteps heading towards the first pair. She set her camera to record.

“You here for the Dean?” the second man called to the new pair. Laura didn’t hear anything, but she assumed they nodded as the man continued talking. “Okay, lets talk somewhere more private.”

Laura silently cursed and attached the camera to her suit before quietly following them on the rooftops. The group stopped at an empty warehouse and quickly entered before closing the door. Laura pulled out her grappling hook and made her way to the roof of the warehouse. She saw an air vent large enough to climb down, and she hid in the shadows of the ceiling beams. Once she was sure she was hidden, she attached and focused the camera on the group below her.

“The Dean was very impressed by your offer. Though, she is a cautious businesswoman. If you could provide us a sample for us to test, we can talk terms.” One of the newcomers pulled a large package out of his coat pocket and handed it to the younger of the two original men. He opened it to reveal a large amount of cocaine. Laura sucked in a breath, this Dean woman was trying to move drugs into the city.

The young man looked up at his companion and nodded. The older man handed over a large envelope of his own. It was opened and a substantial amount of money was counted before the two nodded to each other.

“If you are satisfied, we will give you a call soon to work out a contract with the Dean.” The older man signaled the end of the meeting. The two strangers that never spoke walked out the warehouse door after acknowledging the deal.

 After a few minutes the men started laughing. “Holy shit, Theo! I thought they were gonna kill us! Just such creepy people!” the young man exclaimed.

“Told ya kid, you had nothing to worry about,” Theo laughed. Laura took this opportunity to drop down on the two unsuspecting men.

“You should be worried now.” Laura stated calmly as she took her stance in front of the two men. The shocked expression of their faces quickly turned to anger at the sight of the intruder. The young man started toward Laura with a wild swing of his fist. Laura ducked under his arm, and sent a blow to his gut.

He groaned in frustration and sent more blows towards Laura. She managed to block the first hit, but was knocked breathless by a hit to her ribs. Struggling to stand, Laura let the man advance on her. After a few more blocked hits, she managed to punch his jaw, sending him stumbling backwards. In his anger, he ran at Laura, catching her around the stomach and taking her down.

Laura curled her neck to keep her head from slamming into the concrete floor and she quickly kneed the man in the groin. He howled in pain and rolled off her, just in time for Laura to remember the second man. She looked up to him aiming his gun at her and firing a few shots were she had been pinned down. Laura had barely managed to roll away from the bullets and hid herself behind some crates left in the warehouse.

The man, Theo, sent out another few rounds before making his way to where Laura had hid for cover. As soon as he was close enough, Laura shot out from the crates, trying to grab the gun from his hand. She managed to grab his arm and point the gun away from her and she sent a few punches to his face. Before she could do anything else, she heard the other man trying to sneak behind her.

She let go of Theo to kick the other man in the stomach, making him stumble backwards. Laura heard Theo take off running, but was too busy dealing with the other man. She got behind him to twist his arm back and knock his knees out from under him. As gravity pulled him down, Laura drove her knee into his face. She heard the satisfying crunch of bone and knew he no longer held a threat. She quickly cuffed his wrists behind his back before turning to locate Theo.

“Sorry kid, its just business,” Theo yelled before disappearing into the night. Laura was too upset to try to find this guy in the dark.

“Perry,” Laura hit her communicator, “we have a serious problem.”

 

Laura was slightly limping as she walked into her next defense class with Danny. The redhead smiled at her as soon as she saw her and made her way over to Laura. Laura straightened her back as best she could with her bruises, and smiled shyly back at Danny.

“Glad to see your eye is looking better,” Danny said as she stood in front of short blonde.

“Thanks Danny, it feels a lot better.” Laura bit her lip nervously.

“That’s great. Ready for a tough workout?” Danny started to turn back to the front of the class.

“Actually Danny, there’s something I want to ask you.” Laura took a shaky breath as Danny turned her attention back to her.

“Will you go out with me?” Laura bit her lip again, looking up at Danny with hope in her eyes. Danny’s smile widened at Laura, and she started to blush.

“I was actually going to ask you the same thing. Of course I’ll go out with you.” Danny let out a chuckle at Laura’s beaming face. Laura wanted to jump up and down, but just let out a small squeal of excitement before launching herself into Danny’s arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Across the gym, Carmilla was watching in amusement at the interaction between the tall ginger and the small girl.

“What’s got you all smiley?” Lafontaine came up to stand in front of Carmilla on the treadmill.

“Look at them,” she gestured towards the two woman standing in the group classroom. “It looks like the small one asked the Ginger Giant out on a date.”

“How can you tell?” they asked.

Carmilla smirked, “Look at the blush on both of their faces. They either had a one-night-stand and awkwardly meet again, or they are going on a date.”

            Carmilla looked back at the short brunette, noticing that she had on tight workout pants with cupcakes decorating them. She couldn’t stop herself from thinking just how _adorable_ she looked in those pants. Lafontaine just shook their head at Carmilla and walked back to claim a machine for themselves. Carmilla continued her run, keeping check on the honey blonde in the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you are liking my story so far. I'm hoping to post a new chapter every Tuesday (except today). But college can be crazy, so lets hope!


	3. Chapter 3

“Laura, seriously, you have to tell me what’s going on.” Danny blocked Laura from the entrance to the class.

“Danny, I told you, I’m fine!” Laura sighed and tried to walk around the tall woman.

Laura went to rub her face with her hand, but stopped at her still tender eye. “Why are you making this a bigger deal than it is?”

“Really Laura! You come here looking like someone used you as a punching bag and you think I’m making this a big deal?” Danny scolded.

Laura sighed exasperatedly, “If someone was hitting me, do you think I’d still be in this class?” She tried to calm her voice. “Look, someone left water on the stairs of my building, and I slipped. Nothing more.”

Danny still looked at her in disbelief. “No one is hurting you?” she asked in a low voice.

Laura smiled at the tall redhead, “Yes. No one is hurting me.”

Danny sighed, but stepped out of the doorway. “Fine. But if you start hurting anywhere, you have to tell me. Okay?” Her eyes were filled with concern for Laura.

Laura nodded and walked into the classroom, careful not to bump into the other women warming up. She knew at least one rib was cracked, and the others were bruised. As long as Danny doesn’t notice her favoring her left side, everything would be fine.

 

* * *

 

 

 _How can that ginger giant be so blind?_ Carmilla was furious. From her view across the gym, she could see that the tiny woman was hurting. She was careful not to extend her left arm too far and leave her side unprotected.

Carmilla knew enough about being hurt to notice when someone else was trying to hide it. Pair that with the split lip and the still black eye, and she knew something was very wrong.

She didn’t understand why she was getting so angry. It’s not like she knew who this girl was. But seeing someone hurting like that was bringing up painful memories for Carmilla.

She didn’t even notice she had increased the speed of the treadmill to the maximum, until Lafontaine broke her out of her head.

“Whoa there, little miss broody. You’ll wear yourself out like that.” They chuckled as Carmilla stumbled before lowering the speed to her normal jogging pace, struggling to catch her breath. “What’s with the grumpy face?”

Carmilla shot them a look before gesturing to the glass where they self-defense class was visible.

“I know you don’t like Lawrence, but is she seriously what got you in a twist?” Carmilla glared at them again, still trying to control her breathing.

“Look at the class. Tell me that there is nothing wrong in there.” Carmilla shot at her friend.

Lafontaine watched the class for a minute before turning back to Carmilla. “I don’t see anything.

With a groan, Carmilla stopped her machine and jumped down next to Laf. “Look at the small one,” she instructed.

They looked around for a few more seconds before zeroing in on the girl Carmilla was talking about. “I know she’s not really your type, but that still doesn’t explain why you are angry.”

Carmilla scowled and slapped her friend’s arm. She sometimes wondered why they were still friends after all these years.

“Kidding, kidding,” Laf laughed and ducked their head. “She looks hurt, what about it?”

“No one gets that hurt on accident.”

“Why do you care? You don’t even know her.”

“Oh please. She’s basically dating Xena in there. If she isn’t getting hurt by accident, how do you think its happening?”

Lafontaine looked at Carmilla incredulously. “You can’t be fucking serious.”

Carmilla sighed, “Okay, no, I don’t think she would. But something is happening to the Cupcake.”

They raised their brown at her, “Cupcake?”

Carmilla felt some heat rise in her face, “She was wearing legging with cupcakes on them the other day.”

Laf just laughed, “Okay, crushes-on-vigilantes.” They walked away, to the back where the elliptical machines sat.

Carmilla just looked after them in confusion. “Wait-what?”

 

Carmilla watched as the class cleared out in front of her. The small girl she had been watching earlier stayed behind and was chatting with the Giantess near the front of the classroom. After a few minutes, she comically jumped up to hug the tall woman. Carmilla couldn’t help but chuckle at the awkward sight of them trying to hug.

After a few more words, the small honey blonde waved, and walked out of the class, heading to the locker room. Carmilla waited another minute to make sure that she wouldn’t walk back out quickly.

The girl was taking her time, so Carmilla strode into the class. Danny’s head whipped up at the sound of someone walking towards her.

“Laur-“ she started hopefully, then frowned when she saw the brunette stalking towards her. “Can I help you?’

Carmilla stopped in front of Danny, glaring up at her. “Yeah, why don’t you start with why you had someone with a broken rib work out in your class tonight.”

“What are you talking about,” Danny was taken aback.

“I’m talking about the creampuff who has shown up to your class hurt for the past two weeks,” Carmilla snapped.

Danny looked at Carmilla like she had grown another head. “You mean Laura?”

“Well, if she is the tiny girl that seems to cling to you, then I guess that’s who I’m talking about.” Carmilla retorted.

“Look,” Danny tried to calm Carmilla down. “Laura already told me that it was an accident.” Carmilla snorted. “She slipped and fell down some stairs, not that it’s any of your concern.” She didn’t see why this strange girl was asking so many questions. It didn’t even seem like she knew Laura.

“Oh yeah, the whole falling down the steps excuse,” Carmilla replied irritated. “Like no one has used that before.”

Danny was running out of patience, “I told you what she told me, why don’t you go and stop bothering people you don’t know.”

Carmilla scoffed and smirked at Danny. “Whatever Xena.” She turned and stomped out of the room. Why did she even care?

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s kind of quiet out here, Perry. I think I’m gonna head back home.” Laura sat on the roof of the bank. She had heard rumors of a bank robbery happening in the coming week. Looks like tonight wasn’t the night.

“No activity around you,” Perry’s voice came through the earpiece.

“Nothing. And no mention of the Dean in a week.” Laura furrowed her brows while studying her tablet that was connected to the police scanner.

“Well, that’s good. Isn’t it?” Perry’s voice was hopeful.

“Hm, I don’t think so Per. We should have heard something by now.” Laura looked down at the street. No one was walking around this time of night.

“No news is good news!”

Laura sighed softly at her friend’s optimism. “Yeah. I’ll be home soon.”

Laura turned her communicator off and packed it back in her belt. She looked back down at the street to see someone walking alone. Laura pulled out her night vision goggles to look closer. She could see a woman, wearing all leather, walking lazily down the street with a brown bag in her hand.

Curious, Laura moved to get a closer look at the woman. From her vantage point, Laura could make out dark hair and pale skin. She walked with a confidence that Laura wished she had. The dark haired woman brought the brown bag to her lips and seemed to take a drink.

 _Shit, she’s walking around drunk._ Laura continued to watch her make her way down the street before making a decision.

“Hey Perry, there’s a girl walking around drinking. I’m gonna make sure she gets home safe.”

“Okay sweetie, be careful.”

Laura stayed in the shadows of the rooftops, following the girl down the street a few more blocks, watching for anything dangerous. After a couple of blocks, the girl turned down a road, and up to a large apartment complex. Laura kept her eye on the place, waiting for a light to turn on to show that the girl was home. She finally saw a light come on at the 6th floor, showing the dark haired woman stretching and walking around the apartment. Laura wasn’t sure how long she watched her, but as soon as the girl started shedding clothes to head to bed, Laura stood up and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much of the kudos! I hope you like the new chapter!  
> Leave a comment if theres a typo or anything  
> Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry about abandoning this story so long! Life just got so crazy! Hopefully I can get back into a regular posting schedule, maybe once a week! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

“Laura!”

Laura startled slightly and looked up sheepishly at her date. “Sorry Danny.” The mildly concerned and exasperated face Danny gave her made her realize that it was not the first time she tried to get her attention.

“You good Hollis?” Danny raised her eyebrow at her. “You’ve been distracted since we sat down.”

Laura looked guiltily at her.

“Sorry, just a little nervous.” It’s true that she was nervous, but that wasn’t the only reason for her distractedness.

Laura had set up notifications on her phone to report any criminal activity in the area. Though, she shouldn’t have been looking while she was out with Danny.

Danny just chuckled at her. “No need to be nervous Laura, we’re here to have fun, and get to know each other.”

Laura smiled shyly at her while trying not to grimace at the bloom of pain from her still healing black eye. Danny narrowed her eyes at the tight smile Laura gives, but after a moment, shakes her head and smiles back.

They start to talk about how their days have gone when the waiter brought them their drinks. Laura, deep into the conversation with Danny, didn’t hear him approach and jumped as he set the drinks down on their table. The jump brought more attention to her still throbbing cracked rib. Laura groaned lowly, and brought her hand up to cradle her rib. She hoped Danny didn’t notice.

Danny did notice, and clenched her hand into a fist. Laura had lied to her at class yesterday. Laura was hurt and didn’t tell her. Why didn’t Laura tell her!

“Okay, that’s it! You need to tell me what’s wrong right now.” Danny snapped at Laura.

She blinked in confusion, “Have to tell you?” Laura could feel the start of anger burn through her. “Because its like your job to keep me safe?”

“Yes!”

“What.” Laura deadpanned.

“ _I_ care about you, of course its my job to keep you safe,” Danny tried to defend her words.

“Well I’m sorry that me being an adult, and making my own choices is making it hard for you to do your job.” She shook her head in disbelief at Danny’s words.

“I didn’t mean it-“ Danny started.

“Yes you did!” Laura’s voice started to shake. “You meant, Laura’s too dumb to know what she can and can’t handle, and needs to be protected by the big strong grown ups,” her voice dripping with sarcasm. “That’s all anyone wants to say to me, my dad, my work, you. Everyone.” She sighed in resignation.

Danny glanced around and saw that a few tables close to them were staring at Laura’s outburst. “Look Laura,” Danny tried to start again, softly.

“I like you,” Laura interrupted again, “I really do.” Tears started to well in her eyes. “I like that you’re brave and strong and all kinds of righteous.” Her throat was thick with unshed tears. “But I don’t need a dad, I already got that one covered.”

“If this is because someone is hurting you,” Danny tried again.

Laura just shook her head and stopped her thought. “No, this is just me and you,” she shook her head again, “needing different things.”

Danny looked down at her lap, tears of her own clouding her eyes. She scrapped her chair backwards. “Okay, fine, I’ll back off.” She stood to leave, stopping a step away. She turned back to Laura, who was looking down at the table. “Just,” she took a breath, “be careful okay?”

Laura didn’t make eye contact, just nodding her head slightly to acknowledge that she heard her. Danny tried again, “So? I guess I’ll see you in class?”

Laura finally looked up at her, “Yeah, about that-.” She stopped herself, looking away again.

“What?” Danny took a small step toward her.

Laura looked back and just shook her head again. “Nothing, its not important, I just might not be there this week is all.”

Danny looked down, “Okay,” she muttered. Then she turned back around and walked out of the restaurant.

Laura sat back in her seat, slumping as she let out a breath. She heard the table next to her mutter the word _smooth_. She glanced over and then back across to the empty seat in front her. “This sucks” she said to herself, before dropping her head down on the table.

 

 

“That’s another one on their way to jail, Per.” Laura just dropped off a tied up man with her video of him trying to attack pedestrians on the sidewalk.

After leaving the restaurant she was supposed to be having dinner with Danny, she hit the streets pretty hard. She already caught a potential rapist, two muggers, and a low-level drug dealer trying to sell to high school kids. As Laura takes to the roofs, she takes stock in her injuries. Besides her already black eye, and her cracked rib, she is now sporting a split lip, busted up knuckles, and a small knife graze on her shoulder.

“Are you okay Laura? You went kind of hard on that last guy,” Perry’s voice came through the comm.

“Yup! Everything just peachy!” Laura cringed at how fake her voices sounds even to her.

“You can talk to me Laura,” Laura couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “You know, a lot of problems can be solved with good communication.”

Laura let out a sigh, “I’m fine Perry, I promise.”

Perry let out a little huff. “Okay, but I’m here to help with your problems.”

Laura couldn’t help the small smile on her face, “I’m okay Per. And I’m done for the night. Coming home now.”

Laura took off running across a few roofs, jumping between buildings. She made sure to take the most confusing and roundabout way back to her bike. Ever since her debut, the police have been pushing hard to catch her.

“Be careful Laura.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Carmilla can’t help but watch for the blonde girl, Laura, the giantess said. She can see the class about to start, but can’t see the blonde girl anywhere.

            She started her run, looking around the gym, still no Laura. She can see Lawrence looking too, looking a little hopeful, but also hurt. Carmilla can’t help the small smirk at that.

            Carmilla looked around the gym again, finally seeing Laura by a rowing machine. She was wearing the cupcake leggings again, Carmilla noticed with a grin. She looked a little nervous, glancing over toward the classroom, but turned her back to get on the machine.

            Her back was to Carmilla, and man what a back she had. Carmilla could see the muscles moving through the thin, tight tank top she was wearing.

            God she was so gay. Here she was, drooling over this total stranger like a teenage boy. But she couldn’t turn away. Laura must have felt her stare, as she stopped in the middle of her exercise, glancing around the gym, trying to find who was staring at her. Carmilla whipped her head around, trying not to be caught staring.

            Carmilla tried to keep her eyes focused straight ahead, hoping Laura would go back to her workout. When she glanced back over, Laura was staring straight at her, with her eyebrows furrowed. Carmilla felt her face heat up, and it wasn’t from the running.

            After a few moments, Laura turned back and continued her exercise. Carmilla watched her for a little while longer before turning her attention back to running.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I suck at posting regularly, but this chapter is a little longer than usual, so hopefully that makes up for my absence.

The calmness of the night settled Carmilla’s mind. Mother was trying to get her to come into the business again. After everything that happened to Elle – there was no way she would ever work for that woman again.

The streets were quiet as midnight approached; Carmilla’s footsteps were the loudest noise. The sounds of cars and sirens could faintly be heard on further streets. Her mind wasn’t fully on her surroundings, though walking by herself on a city street at midnight wasn’t her smartest idea.

Carmilla knew that walking at this time was just an invitation for danger, but something in her no longer cared. She also knew she shouldn’t have gone drinking alone either. Every time she did, her mind strayed to Elle, and everything else wrong in her life.

As she continued her walk home, her mind started to stray to a certain honey blonde girl. Laura- that’s her name, though Carmilla still refers to her as ‘Cupcake’ when she thinks about her, which has started to be more and more often. She still sees her around the gym, but not in the self-defense class anymore. Something definitely happened with Xena, and that thought alone makes Carmilla smile.

Just the thought of the girl has Carmilla completely ignoring everything around her, making it easy for the man hidden in the shadows to grab her arm and swing her into the alley. The surprise of the grab had Carmilla stumbling into the dark alley, but her instincts kicked in, and she swung her other arm around to try and hit her assailant. He seemed to anticipate her move, grabbing the arm, and twisting it back. She kicked her leg out, catching the man in the stomach with enough force to knock the air out of him, loosening his grip enough to pull her arms free.

Carmilla turned to face the man, ready to fight her way back to the street and make her escape, when a dark, yet familiar chuckle broke from the man.

“William.” Carmilla scowled as her brother came closer to her with his hands raised in a sign of surrender.

“Kitty,” he smirked back at her. “I almost thought you would have forgotten how to fight.” He ran a hand through his hair in a casual gesture, as if he didn’t just force her into alley at night.

“What are you doing here William?” her jaw clenched and arms crossed over her chest as she stared him down.

“Mother sent me to see if you got her message,” he stalked a little closer to her. “And while I know you want to pretend we don’t exist, she wants an answer.” He leered down at Carmilla, getting closer, trying to corral her further away from the street. Carmilla stood her ground, refusing to let him push her back any further. “She says, its time to stop screwing around. I’m to grab you and take you to her.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow at his statement. “You really want to try to grab me again? How’s your stomach feeling?”

“Eh, lucky shot,” he chuckled, rubbing at the bruise that is starting to bloom.

“How’s that vigilante doing for business,” Carmilla asked, head cocked up, a haughty smile on her face. “I’m sure you are probably in deep trouble for letting her catch your little drug dealers.”

William’s nostrils flared at the mention of the vigilante, she’s become a thorn in her side. “It’s going to be taken care of soon. And when I get my hands on her-"

“Oh? What are you gonna do to little old me?” a voice rang out from the mouth of the alley.

 

* * *

 

 

Laura had been doing her normal patrols when she saw her again. She had been trying to keep to the shadows and not draw attention to herself. The police have been trying to stop her, working overtime in their attempt to catch her. _Maybe if they worked this hard when Betty went missing, I wouldn’t be out here doing their jobs for them._

As Laura scanned the streets, she saw the brunette from the gym. Looking closer, she realized it was also the woman who walked home drunk about a week ago. No wonder she looked familiar to Laura. Well, she didn’t look drunk now, just a little distracted as she strolled easily down the street.

Laura stayed at her vantage point, unable to take her eyes off the brunette walking down the street. As she rounded the corner, Laura had the urge to follow her. There was no reason for it, no danger, but Laura seemed enchanted by this mystery woman. She watched her walk about half a block before shaking her head. She was being a little creepy watching a woman she doesn’t even know walk home.

She was about to turn around and continue her patrol when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Laura was about to get closer when an arm shot out of the shadows and grabbed the brunette woman and pulled her into the alley. She froze for half a second before she took off running towards the alley. Laura was at the edge of the roof about to jump down when she heard them talking.

“William,” the woman rasped. Her voice was low and ruff, and really sexy if Laura was being honest with herself.

“Kitty,” the man replied. God he looked and sounded like a slimy douche. Laura paused and listened in to their conversation. It sounds like they are siblings, if talk of their mother was an indication.

She was about to turn away when she heard mention of the drug dealers she had been putting away. Laura quietly made her way down the building and into the mouth of the alleyway when she heard the venom in William’s voice threating her.

“And when I get my hands on her-" he spit out.

Laura couldn’t help the smirk on her face as she called out, interrupting him. “Oh? What are you gonna do to little old me?” She rested her hands on her cocked hips, watching as the two in the alley turned to face her fully. The woman, Kitty, William called her, looked at her with a mix of surprise and amusements on her lips. William’s face turned crimson in fury, jaw jutted out and eyes full of fire.

“You!” he shouted. His hands curled into fists, as he started to advance on her.

“Me,” Laura kept standing where she was, smirk still on her face. She let him get closer to her, watching him pull back his fist before striking out fast. She managed to strike him in the stomach with two fast hits before pulling back to avoid being hit. As he stumbled back from the hits, Laura advanced again, managing to catch him in the face with a punch before dodging his wild swing of his fist.

 

* * *

 

 Carmilla stood in amusement as she watched the vigilante force Will back, dodging his fists as she hit him again and again. The vigilante caught him in the back of the knee, forcing him down on one knee before trying to kick him in the chest. Will caught her boot and shoved her back before standing up again. He came at her, the vigilante only just managing to block a few of his punches before one landed on her stomach, and then again in her face.

Carmilla cringed in sympathy as Will’s fist connected to the vigilante’s jaw, but she was impressed, as the woman seemed to shake off the hit easily. She managed to dodge a few more hits before Will caught her in stomach, forcing the air from her, and going again for her face. The vigilante ducked to avoid the next hit, hitting him in the knee again, making it buckle. She spun out of his reach, spinning back and tried to knock him out with a forceful punch down on his temple. Will turned his face fast enough for it to only be a glancing blow.

He grabbed her still extended arm, twisting it backwards, using the momentum to rise up and bend her arm behind her. He got behind her, still holding her arm in one hand. He pulled a gun that Carmilla didn’t even know he was carrying; pressing it against the vigilante’s temple, smirk back on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Laura felt the cold press on the gun on her head, and froze. Her eyes going wide as she couldn’t move, her eyes catching the look of amusement, that was on the other woman’s face, turn into fear for a second before becoming a mask of annoyance. Laura couldn’t even fight, too afraid of making the man pull the trigger on her.

“Well, well, seems like I got you sooner than expected. Maybe I’ll put an end to your annoying presence now.” She barely held back a whimper at the sound of the gun cocking in her ear.

“We don’t kill in the streets.” Kitty’s voice was harsh, taking a step towards them. Will took a step back, taking Laura with him. She stopped, “I bet you’ll be in so much trouble when Mother has to bail you out again.”

“It’ll be worth it when Mother comes for you too, Carmilla,” Will’s breath was hot on her neck. The woman – Carmilla apparently – starting inching forward again.

“How do you think you’ll be okay after this? The police coming, gun in your hand, a person’s blood covering you? Do you really want to be the one that ruins her whole business just to kill one girl?” Carmilla was closer to them now, only feet away.

Laura could sense his slimy smirk, “It’ll be worth it just to mess with you.” He grip seemed to loosen the tiniest bit when Carmilla swung and managed to punch him in the jaw. He grip was definitely loose now, and Laura took this opportunity to quickly stomp down on the fragile bones of his foot, then rapidly threw an elbow back to catch him in the ribs. As he yelled out in angry pain, Laura turned to knock the gun from his grip, and shove the heel of her hand up into his nose. The sick crunch of the cartilage was muffled by another yell, Will’s hands coming up to cup his broken nose.

One more punch to his head knocked him completely on his back, pained groans coming faintly from the prone figure.

 

* * *

 

The sounds of sirens broke through air, coming closer to alley they were still in. The vigilante turned to Carmilla. She finally had a moment to take in the leather-wearing woman. She was shorter than Carmilla thought, just about an inch shorter than herself. A mask hides her eyes, coming down past her cheekbones, hiding most of her face. A large utility belt around her slim waist seemed bursting with gadgets. The full leather cat suit covered her from neck, down her arms and legs, and seemed to be padded with Kevlar. Her heavy boots came up to her mid calf, and her hands where covered with padded fingerless black gloves.

She seemed to want to say something before changing her mind and took off running down the alley, climbing a fire escape, and disappearing with a flash of dirty blonde hair over the side of the building.

Carmilla just let out a small chuckle before stepping over William’s limp body and walking back down the road to her home.

She was unaware of the pair of eyes following her all the way back to her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! If their are any errors feel free to point them out to me! Maybe I'll be back next week! Who knows! lol
> 
> You can bother me at iwritingallday.tumblr.com


End file.
